Andrew Astroidrain
Andrew Astroidrain Andrew astroidrain was a jedi general that fights in the clone wars and in his conflicts with the galactic empire. When Yoda finds him be the jedi temple he says "''Hmmmm i sense ....... you will be a great jedi. a very great jedi." '' time as padawan Andrew was let after from his mother arround the jedi temple Yoda sense somthing in the force. He search Andrew and find him and says ''"Hmmmm i sense ....... you will be a great jedi. a very great jedi." ''together with the young Aayla Secura grew him up and become a youngling. Later after learning from Yoda he become a padawan and his relation with Aayla become stronger. And he become the padawan of Bant Eerin he learned more difficult thinks and adventures with master Eerin. His lightsaber form 4 was a deadly form. And he discover that hi was a good in jedi mind tricks and jedi force tricks. After al this adventures he become a jedi knight. databank homeworld: unknown hight: 1,84m height: 80 kg eyecolor: brown haircolor: brown alience: jedi order 13th special attack battlion galactic republic rank: jedi master jedi general known master: Bant Eerin known padawans: Alek Blarthmover Shaela Thetarocket The begin of the clone wars In the begin of the clone wars he go to the geonosian arena of Obi-wan, Anakin and Padme. Then he go with Aayla Secura in a gunship. They arrive to the battlefield and then he leads with Aayla the 13th special attack battalion. It was a critical situation when the CIS tanks arrive and the tanks of the 13th special attack battalion are been destroyed. He go to a crashed gunship with bombs. The 13th special attack battalion retreats for a moment when the CIS tanks arrive be the gunship. The gunship explode and the battalion gets further and destroy the CIS ship. The battalion His battalion was a special battalin because they have not the same color and the color is dependent of the planet. Andrew makes many friends like Swapjet (CT-7139) and commander Antigro and more clones. And become a great leader and good friend of his battalion. The first battle of Christophsis In the first battle of Christophsis he break the sepratist blockade wit his fleet. Then the 13th special attack battalion attacks the CIS on the ground and descover a bridge and send Swapjet yo destroy the bridge with the CIS army. Later the Republic elibareted the planet. The battle of Mon Calamari In this mission the 13th special attack battalion was not go with him. He go to sabotage a Aqua droid factory. But the mission was not long. Then he go to elibareted to the jail but it was al eliberated. Then he retreat to Coruscant. The battle of Jabiim In the battle of Jabiim he fights on the side of the 13th special attack battalion. They assist Obi-wan and fights with al wat they have. It was one of the greatest battle ever have seen Andrew. The are noumerious fallen clones Alek Blarthmover was go to assist Andrew and it was hard to see al those dead troopers. But after fighting they must retreat from Jabiim and go to Coruscant for next mission. Second battle of Geonosis comming soon..... Rescue on Felucia commming soon........ Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Member